Fire Emblem: The Legacy of Naga
by Thoaria
Summary: The future is now. The past isn't forgotten this time though. The Shepherds are back, but not as what you'd expect. Once long ago Grima fell, but now Plegia's on the rise once more with a new threat. Project G.R.I.M.A. Their future saviors? Well...high school students/college/just graduated college students. Indirect sequel to Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening.


**This idea has been flitting around my head for a while now so I've decided to get the first chapter out to see how you all like it! This is an indirect sequel to Fated Awakening set in our time if the Ylissean culture wasn't lost. Also this story is in an anime-like world so their reactions to events will be in an anime-like fashion. You could visualize it realistically...it wouldn't seem right...Whatever floats your boat!**

**P.S It'll be a few chapters, I'd say one or two, before they dive into the main plot. No guns, on need. Magic. Stored Magic. Weapons are traditional Fire Emblem weapons and...that's it.**

**(Edit: 9/21/14) So I would also like to explain my writing style. I have this tendency to make characters overly Mary Sue-like at the beginning. As I said this is an indirect sequel to Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening. All their personalities, who they are and their 'rank' per se are introduced there. I also like to get straight to the point. I'm sorry if you don't like my writing style. Too bad, it's what you'll be getting. Hah. Yes this does sound bitchy. So if that was.**

** Secondly, I'll be straight about this. I am no professional writer. Hell, you all can guess that from my first sentence.**

** Thirdly, sorry if my A/N's bug you, it's just my style. Deal with it. **

**Now that that rant is out of the way...**

**(End of edit 9/21/14)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening...I wish...**

**Chapter 1: The Vigilante**

A dark figure overlooked a city of shadows from a perch, waist-long hair billowing in the wind. The clock rang out indicating that it was midnight. Sirens sounded. A stolen police radio buzzed in the figures pocket. The figure stiffened. Her cover would be blown if she helped.

"_There's been a breach in the royal treasury! All units to the eastern palace!"_

_That's where the exalt lives. You'd think they'd transfer the gold in the treasury somewhere else considering the age we're in,_ the figure thought, shaking her head, _I can't leave them hanging_, The eastern palace was the home of the exalt and her family, which was reduced to her brother and sister. The old palace is now Ylisse Public High School. Her grip tightened on her lance as she sprung from her perch and landed a few feet away on the next building.

"I guess it's time for The Robin to take flight," The Robin said, as a horse-like figure flew past. She mounted the winged horse and flew to the scene of the crime. Gunshots could be heard. "Plegian brigands, no doubt. They should give up on this dream of war already, right Athena?" The pegasus whinnied in agreement. "I hope they're safe, they're like a family to me, ya know?" The Robin's mask loosened, revealing a soft, white face and releasing strands of white hair from their fixed spot.

"Shit…" She hastily fixed the blue, winged mask, "I should probably bobby pin this…" Her blue eyes narrowed as she concentrated on putting the mask back in place. "If I sneak in the shadows I should be easy to miss because of this dark blue skin-tight bodysuit…" She said as she landed on a building overlooking the eastern palace. She quickly climbed down the side of the building and snuck around the side of the exalt's home. "Now where's that back door?" She whispered to herself.

Finding the door she checked to see if it was open. Locked. She rummaged around in her pocket. Pulling out a lock pick she fiddled with the doorknob until she heard a satisfying click. 'Eh…It's not breaking and entering if it's friend's house, right?' she thought. Slowly opening the door, she made her way into the inky blackness…

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"Ugh," Robin hit the snooze button subconsciously and rolled over. "Just five more minutes…" She muttered. A large mass tackled her body, winding her. She attempted, and failed, to push the space invader off her. "C'mon just five more minutes, Mom…"

"Robin, hurry up or we won't make it to the coffee shop in time. We're meeting Chrom and Lissa there, like every day," A male voice said, "We all know how you hate to inconvenience others,"

"If I'm grumpy it'll be an inconvenience to others," Robin muttered sleepily.

"C'mon, I'm supposed to be the lazy twin and you're supposed to be the smart, energetic, athletic and prodigy twin,"

"Robert, we all know you're as smart and athletic as I am,"

"You're witty even when you're half asleep," Robert said, "Coffee will wake you up. I'll even pay for yours,"

"And a muffin?"

"And a muffin,"

Robin shot up, almost throwing Robert off, "You, good sir, have a deal!" Robert got off the bed quickly before he could fall. She leaped off and pushed him out the door. Robin then turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans that were ripped on the knees. She took off her blue pajama pants and replaced them with her jeans.

She bent over and reached into a small, white dressing table that was in her closet and pulled out a white camisole and a loose, short sleeved, teal crop top with Ylisse High's emblem on it. It seemed fitting for an emblem because the school used to be House Ylisse's home after all, now they have moved to the eastern palace.

After putting on the necessary undergarments she pulled the camisole and crop top over her head. She ran into the bathroom and made her hair look at least presentable by tying it into her iconic pigtails. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth to rid it of bed breath. She left the bathroom and reached into the closet once again, pulled out a pair of black shin high laced boots, put them on, grabbed her flute and music, and ran out the door.

"I'm ready!" Robin hollered as she found her brother in the kitchen. Her mother sat at the kitchen table flipping through a grocery circular. The sophomore walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, "Good morning, Mom!" Her mother was wearing a pink knit sweater and light jeans, with her white hair in a messy bun. Robert was wearing a black Imagine Dragons shirt and dark, ripped jeans

"Good morning, Robin," Rufure said, "You'd better hurry if you want to get to the coffee shop on time,"

"All right. See you after school!" Robin turned to Robert, "Let's go!"

The tall girl dragged her brother out the door and across the street to said coffee shop. As she opened the door she saw a familiar blunette and his sister. The blonde was hunched over a cup of tea and muffin while the blunette quietly had a muffin and coffee. Robin walked over with one strap of her backpack on her shoulder and sat down next to the blonde causing her to jump. Robert sat down next to the blunette.

"Hey, hey, hey," Robin chirped, studying their expressions. Her mouth turned upside-down in a frown, "All right, why the long faces?" She already knew why, but if she said anything it would sound suspicious.

"The-," The blonde started, but the blunette interrupted her.

"Let me tell them Lissa,"

"Fine, Chrom," Lissa rolled her eyes.

"The treasury was breached by Plegian brigands, hoping to start a war I bet," Chrom said, "They almost got away too. But then a woman dressed in a dark blue bodysuit came to our aid,"

"Really?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, she was awesome!" Lissa said, admirably, "She was all like, 'You brigands take any chance to bloody our soil and make a profit. What did we ever do to you? We are now a realm of peace!' and when they didn't comply she went all bad ass on them. She took out this huge lance and cut them down and then left, without a trace, before we could thank her," Chrom nodded, agreeing to what his sister said.

"This story is making me hungry. Robin? What type of muffin do you want?" Robert asked.

"Chocolate chip and if they don't have that then corn," Robin replied.

"And you want the usual coffee, right?"

"Yup,"

Robert walked over to the employee and the employee took his order. The employee pressed a bunch of buttons on the cash register as Robert handed him the sufficient amount. The employee handed Robert the muffin and the two coffees.

"So what else happened?" Robin asked.

"That's all," Chrom replied.

"Well, are you going to go straight home today and ignore your shift at the club?"

"Nah, it wasn't traumatic enough to make me want to," Chrom smiled, "Plus I would also miss practice for the band if I did,"

"Speaking of bands did you remember you instrument for the school band?" Robin asked as Robert walked over with the food, "Because I don't see it here," She turned to her brother, "Thanks, Robert,"

"No prob, Sis," Robert replied.

"I left it in my locker," Chrom said.

"Good because Mr. Elphin would probably kill you if you forgot again," Robin replied, "Just think, the great Chrom Ylisse bested by an old bard! Descendant of the great exalt, Chrom, the Queen of Ylisse, Vanessa _and _their daughter, the great Exalt Lucina Ylisse, to boot," Robin stopped to take a breath, "That, my dear friend, is a mouthful,"

"I suppose there is a lot of legacy to our family name!" Lissa said, cheerfully.

"I know right! They even made a game on the history of your family!" Robin said as she nibbled at her muffin, "Although I wish that our group wasn't always stalked by Chrom's little fan club," Chrom opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "I know you're awesome in almost every way, but seriously if you dated any of those girls they would dump you after they get what they want, trust me,"

"I wouldn't ever date any of those sluts," Chrom said, "and I'm not the only one with a fan club. What about those football players always stalking you?"

"They can go-," She started.

"We have the idea, Robin," Robert interjected.

"Well, we all have our little fan clubs, I suppose," Lissa said, "Freddy is a real godsend sometimes, especially after one of your basketball games,"

"I know right! After every game they are either swarming Sully, Chrom or me. Geez, people just chill. Have you never seen co-ed sports before?" Robin said, annoyed, "Oh gods, even volleyball! It makes me regret enjoying sports so much!"

"Oh why are we cursed with these fan clubs?!" Chrom asked, sarcastically.

"I know this conversation is fascinating, but we should finish it on the way to school," Robert said.

Robin cutely stuffed the rest of her muffin in her mouth, grabbed her drink and waited for everyone at the door. Robert got up and across the floor, stopping next to her. They waited for Chrom and Lissa to get up before going outside. The blonde skipped out the door wearing a yellow-green shirt with a brown vest and a matching skirt with white leggings and shin high, laced boots. In her blonde hair was a white lace headband Chrom slowly walked out wearing a dark blue tee with a white belt design and dark, dark jeans with combat boots.

**Homeroom~**

"Robert Esaltare," Mrs. Miriel said.

"Here!" Robert said to the tall woman wearing a business suit with red hair and ovular glasses.

"Robin Esaltare,"

"Present!"

"Sumia Flora,"

"I'm here, I'm not here, I'm here…" The brunette with a pink floral shirt, purple knee long skirt, knee high purple socks and shin high purple boots plucked petals of a flower, "I'm here!" Sumia said as she plucked the last petal.

"Frederick Tutore,"

"*grunt*," The tall brown-haired wore a graphic tee with a suit on it and black jeans. Though he was only a sophomore, Freddy looked mature for his age.

"Vaike Pearson,"

"The Teach is here and class is in session!" The spiky haired blonde wore a white tee, that complimented his muscle, and black basketball shorts.

"Cordelia Prodigio,"

"Ma'am!" The redhead, wearing a button up white shirt over a camisole and red jeans, saluted.

"Stahl Viveri,"

"*yawn*," The olive haired boy wore a dark green shirt and light jeans. His hair untidy as he barely stayed awake.

"Chrom Ylisse,"

"Here!"

"Lissa Ylisse,"

"Hey there!"

Miriel went on reciting the names of the rest of the class until the bell rang signaling first period.

**First Period~**

Miriel was a Math, Science, English and Social Studies teacher which meant that most of her class would stay where they were for each period except lunch and Health which alternated with gym depending on the day. The people who stayed were Robert, Robin, Sumia, Freddy, Vaike, Cordelia, Stahl, Chrom and Lissa.

"'Sup, chumps!" A tall redheaded girl wearing a red tee and ripped skinny jeans walked in.

"Wait, milady!" A light blue-haired boy with an accent hinting that he was from Rosanne trailed after her. He wore a light blue button-up shirt and black dress pants, "I only breathe for the beautiful Sully,"

"Can it, Ruffles," Sully said.

"M-Milady, my name is Virion-," Virion said.

"Robin, Rob, Freddy, Chrom, guys, help?! The transfer is really clingy!"

Robin and Chrom sat back snickering as Freddy went to help Sully. "Sully, he isn't the first to try and woo you! I think you should keep him to scare away the rest!" Lissa chirped.

"Aye, I see promise in this one," Robert said.

Sully's face became a deep red as she turned to Virion, "Fine, Ruffles you can stay, but one peep out of you and you'll be hightailing it back to Rosanne,"

"Mission success! Sully's got herself a boy!" Robin said, delightfully. The snow-haired girl high-fived Lissa, "You hear that, Sumia? Sully got a boy!" She yelled across the room.

Sumia skipped up and said, "Sully, I'm so proud! You actually let a guy who isn't a friend walk within ten feet away from you!" Cordelia overheard this and quickly walked over.

"Ohhh, this is just like in 'Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight!' How'd you do it Sully?" Cordelia asked.

"Shove off!" Sully yelled.

Everyone who crowded her jumped back and sat at their desks. To Robin's left sat Chrom, to her right sat Stahl, who was asleep, in front of her was Lissa, Lissa started school early, and behind her was Robert. The bell rang and everyone returned to their spots.

Robin prodded Stahl with her pencil to wake him. It had become her 'job' for the year, as it was anyone's who sat next to Stahl. "Hey, Stahl, Math just started. You don't want Miriel giving you detention," Stahl instantly shot up.

"Thanks, Robin,"

"No prob. We're friends, aren't we?" Stahl winced. He had just gotten friend zoned, but Robin didn't know that and faced the front of the room.

Miriel began a lecture about trigonometry but Robin barely listened. She had started designing a new suit for her 'alter ego' on the lined paper of here math notebook. A searing pain erupted in her head and she was sent headfirst into a vision. She had been having visions as of late depicting events from the second Ylisse-Plegia War. She hadn't known why the gods chose her of all people for this is what lead her to try a hand at being a vigilante. How'd she know it was during that time? The clothing, Exalt Chrom, Exalt Lucina, they were all there. What confused her the most though was how much the Queen of Ylisse looked like her. White hair, blue eyes, tall and had a twin to boot. Did she live back then? She wasn't sure.

The vision showed Chrom-No, Exalt Chrom dancing with Queen Vanessa. According to history, one thousand years before the Hero-King Marth there was a man who looked almost identical to Exalt Chrom. History is known to repeat sometimes so maybe that's what happened here? Dancing close to them was Li-Princess Lissa and her husband, Vanessa's brother, Prince Robin. Lady Emm-

"Miss Esaltare. What is an extension of the Pythagorean Theorem to arbitrary triangles?" Miriel said, interrupting her vision.

"The Law of cosines," Robin replied, almost automatically.

When Miriel turned back to the board, Stahl poked Robin and whispered, "What's up with you and Chrom today? You both keep spacing out,"

"Typical boredom," She whispered back.

**Fifth Period~ Lunch~**

Robin, Robert, Chrom and Lissa made their way to their usual lunch table group, which took up two tables. Most of the Shepherds were there, they had come to call their group that due to every one of them working at Tiki's club, _Shepherds,_ named after Ylisse's elite army squadron back in the Ylisse-Plegia War and Ylisse-Valm War. Twenty-three of the Shepherds are students and four are teachers at Ylisse High. The students, of course, were at the table.

Robin sat next to Sumia and Chrom sat on Robin's right. Robert sat across from them on Lissa's left. On the menu that day was nachos. The quintet silently prayed that Vaike wouldn't get hold of the nacho cheese.

"So Sumia has he asked you to homecoming?" Robin slyly asked said girl.

"N-No…I don't think I'm good enough for him. He so mature and calm all the time and I'm just flowers and clumsiness," The brunette said sadly.

"Oh Sumia, don't bash yourself about it!" Lissa said cheerfully, then sadly, "No one's asked me yet either though…" She sent a sidelong glance Robert's way.

"Ditto, but honestly not many of the boys in the school," Robin hinted, "even in the Shepherds, don't quite fit the bill," She went a step further, "I'm more for the adventurous type,"

Lissa giggled, "Oh I see," Chrom sent the group of girls a questioning glance, "Oh, Big Brother, who are you going to ask?"

Red crept up Chrom's face until he was completely red-faced. He looked away a let out a puff of air. Turning back her stammered, "N-None of your b-business,"

"Oh? Really?" Robin said slyly, "Is it anyone in this room?"

"No," he said monotonously.

"Is that so…" Her eyes drifted away sadly, "W-Well, I'll…be…right back," Robin got up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. When she was out of sight Lissa turned to Sumia, "Sumia. Bathroom. Now,"

Sumia nodded in understanding and followed her friend in the direction Robin had gone. They found Robin leaning outside the door to the girl's bathroom, "You know I was starting to lose my patience,"

"We would never leave you hanging," Lissa chirped, "So do you have the hots for my brother or what?"

"Don't say it so loud!" Robin replied.

"I guess it's one of those cute childhood crushes, right?" Sumia said.

"Heh…I suppose. It isn't as awkward anymore because you're over him,"

"True. Can't have hate among our group of friends, can we?"

Robin laughed softly as she turned to Lissa, "I should really be asking 'so do _you_ have the hots for _my _brother or what?" **  
**

"S-Stop!" Lissa squeaked.

"Mission in-laws is a go!" Robin cheered.

"Hey what about Freddy?!" Sumia asked.

"That'll be Mission Flower Power!"

**Meanwhile the boys were…**

"What do girls talk about in the bathroom?" Chrom asked.

"I would tell you what I think, but then this fic would become rated M," Robert said sadly.

"Huh?" Chrom radiated a wave of negative energy as he sat in the corner, "Is my life a lie?"

"Nope…Just breaking the fourth wall…Anyway," Robert quickly changed the topic.

"You're so damn thick-headed," he continued.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked innocently.

"My sister has the hots for you!" Chrom's face became unimaginably red after hearing that from his best friend.

"U-Um r-really?" Robert looked at Chrom in bewilderment.

"Oh does a certain someone feel the same?" Robert leaned forward.

"I should be saying that to you about Lissa," Chrom snickered at his friends reddening face.

"So you have a plan?"

"You're asking this question?" Chrom saw Robert's serious expression and continued, "Wow, you're actual asking that question,"

Robert laughed and said, "I hardly believe I am myself. Chrom, you're smart. How'd you think you got into all those honors and AP classes? You just don't see the obvious sometimes,"

"That's why I leave all the strategic planning to you or your sister,"

"Now we just need a cool mission name,"

"Can't we just ask them?"

"No we need to go big. Bang! It goes a little something like this,"

**Sixth Period Gym**

The gym uniforms were basically white shirts and blue pants with the school's brand on it. Gregor and Nowi, everyone knew she was a manakete, were the gym teachers at Ylisse High. The class was instructed to split into four teams for volleyball and as usual Robin, Robert and Chrom were on the same team.

"All right! Anyone here want to serve?!" Robin asked. No one raised their hands. A grin spread across the white-haired girl's face, "Ok I guess I'll serve! Chrom, Robert, Sully, Freddy in the front! Sumia, Cherche in the back with me!"

Said people went to their said spots. Robin served the ball overhand and it flew in a wide arc before landing amidst the other team. The ball was set back over the net and Freddy jumped up to spike it back over. **(A/N Sorry if I get anything wrong with volleyball. Whenever we played in gym in school it was just 'get it over the net and hope you get a point'). **The ball landed with a thud on the other side of the court. This is exactly how it went for the rest of the gym period. The other team was utterly beat even before they started. Freddy was like the freakin' Dikembe Mutombo of volleyball. Not one hit from the other team went past him.

**In the Club:**

Robin and Chrom were in the back of the club cleaning the pool as Tiki instructed. Getting rid of dead bugs and stuff that had fallen in overnight.

"Of course she gives us this job," Robin mumbles, "Ah! I just had a bright idea!"

"And what's that?"

"Henry loves dead things. Let's go find him,"

It didn't take long because Henry was in the area and heard the word 'dead'.

"Did someone say 'dead'?" The white-haired boy with brockitis asked.

"Could you fish these dead bugs out of the pool for us, Henry?" Robin asked.

"Sure!" The boy grabbed the nets and went to work.

"We need to practice for homecoming," Robin said as they entered the club once again. She walked up to the microphone and tested it. Good. The girl looked around the room for Lissa and Robert. Catching their attention, she called them over. They quickly got up from their table in the front of the club.

"I'm going to see if Tiki will let us practice since the club is pretty empty," Robin said. She turned down a hall to the right of the stage area and knocked on the door at the end. A voice sounded telling her to enter.

"Um, Tiki, could we practice since the club is empty?"

"Go ahead! It might even attract some ears," The green haired manakete said. Then she added, silently; "Just like Vanessa in the good old days…"

"Eh, what was that Tiki?"

"Just the ramblings of an old woman,"

"But you're not ol-Oh…right, manakete,"

Robin skipped down the hall and back up onto the stage. She grabbed the mic from its stand once again and held it close.

"She said we could," She looked around at the group, "So we've decided on 'Demons', 'Radioactive' and 'Can't Hold Us'? Any…objections?"

"Why not 'Fancy' as well?" Lissa asked.

Robin let out a sigh and became slightly red-raced, "That'd be really embarrassing for me to sing,"

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to openly say that people want to clutch me. I have a rep, ya know?" Chrom nodded in agreement.

**(A/N Chrom plays electric guitar/acoustic/bass. Lissa plays bass and does backup vocals. Robin is the lead singer, although when needed she can play acoustic as well. Robert plays drums/synthesizer (keyboard). These are their usual…parts, they change accordingly for whichever song they play.)**

"Well, you aren't saying that. The person who originally sang it is," Lissa pressed.

"Fiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeee," Robin sighed out, "But it's not my complete decision. Who else is in favor?" Robert raised his hand. Of course he sides with Lissa. Chrom slowly raised his hand in defeat.

"I just happen to know that song by heart…because of my photographic memory and all," Robin said sheepishly, "Although figuring out the…er…bass parts in it will be…time consuming,"

"Already got all the notes figured out! I was planning this for weeks," Lissa said.

"All right, Lissa," Robin sighed, "I suppose we could substitute the snaps or whatever they are in the song with the drums,"

"Well doesn't the 'snap' part go like this?" Robert played said part.

"Yeah," Robin turned to Chrom, "Now you have two options; you could play bass or sit out on this one,"

"I'll sit out, but that means I'll be swarmed…" Chrom said.

"You could go…" Robin was stumped, "Hm…I guess you could…Ah! Just ask Freddy to keep them away,"

"Okay,"

"Let's get this started," She turned to her brother, "Robert, if you will?"

He nodded and started a countdown.

Lissa started her part which led up to the first verse.

_[Verse 1: Robin]_

_First thing's first, I'm the realist (realist)  
__Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
__And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
__I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
__You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
__Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
__Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
__High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
__Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
__Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
__Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
__Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

_[Chorus: Lissa]_

_I'm so fancy  
__You already know  
__I'm in the fast lane  
__From L.A. to Tokyo  
__I'm so fancy  
__Can't you taste this gold?  
__Remember my name__'Bout to blow_

She stopped the song there, "All right, we have to get that song cleared by Maribelle before we can perform it. So which song next?"

"Can't Hold Us?" Robert suggested.

"'kay, Chrom you're up," Robin said.

**~ Later that night ~ **

Robin awoke to the buzzing of the police radio. She dreaded the words she heard and felt like the dark room was closing in on her.

"_You guys won't believe this, but…the Risen have returned! The same ones our ancestors got rid of with the fall of Grima! All units to the woodlands west of Ylisstol!"_

"No…no, no…no…no!" Robin muttered under her breath, "Chrom went on a patrol with one of the police units in the woodlands,"

Quickly, she slipped on her suit and jumped out of her window onto the back of her faithful mount. The pair soared over the forest, in the back of the girl's house, which connected to the woodlands west of Ylisstol._ If memory serves_, she thought, _that's the same spot the Risen were first spotted two millennia ago,_ she sighed_, Chrom, you better not mess up!_

As she approached the woodlands, she saw that the area had been damaged by a great quake. Lava sprouted from cracks in the earth and trees had caught fire and fallen. Zombies, which she assumed were Risen, were attacking a small group of people in a clearing. Hastening Athena's flight, she landed in said clearing and dismounted, charging immediately into battle.

"Yo, ash-faced freaks! Meet my lance!" Robin winced at the voice. _Sully?_ She asked mentally, _What's she doing here?_

"Lissa!" Chrom's voice yelled, he couldn't reach her because he was busy cutting up a Risen with…_Falchion_? The petite girl was being backed into a corner by an axe wielding Risen. She lifted up her healing staff to block, but even she knew it wouldn't be enough. Robin, being the closest to the girl, ran at full speed towards the Risen and stabbed her lance into his ribcage. That wasn't enough to kill the Risen and he aimed a slash at Robin's face. The girl easily dodged, but the force of air loosened her mask and it fell off without her realizing…somehow.

"Well, that's that. You, okay miss?" Robin turned to the victim of the attack, still not realizing that her mask had fallen off.

"Robin?!" Shouted Chrom, Lissa, Sully and…Frederick and Virion?

"Um…Hi, guys?" Robin tried to make herself smaller, but it was already too late. The deed had been done.

"Robin, my house. Now," Chrom said calmly. Before Robin knew it she was pushed into a car and on her way to the eastern palace. She cradled her mask in her hands sadly. _Why did I even want to keep this a secret?_ She thought, _It would have let out eventually._

"Chrom," She started, "Why are we going to your home?"

"Because…Emm knows. She said that if we ever found a robin, to bring it home. I think she meant that if we found out who the vigilante, you, was to bring you to her," Chrom explained.

"I wonder why…" Robin muttered.

**~Time Skip~ Eastern Palace**

"Robin?" Emm asked as we entered.

The girl sighed, "I'm the vigilante,"

"Chrom, Lissa, Robin, come," Emmeryn led them down one of the red colored corridors and into her room. She quickly closed the door behind her and ran over to her bookshelf, "You must not relay any of this information to anyone, but each other or Lady Tiki," She continued when the group gave her a questioning glance;

"Lady Tiki, or Tiki as you know her, lived two thousand years ago and fought alongside the Exalt Chrom Ylisse against Valm and Grima himself. Have you ever found it odd that the 'Shepherds' at the bar always give her a nostalgic look in her eye?" Emm opened a passage behind the shelf by pressing a button under a book, "All of you are the Shepherds from that time reborn, which includes me as well. It also includes various political leaders too,"

"Who am I then? If I recall correctly _Prince_ Robin was _male_," Robin pointed out.

"Your mother concealed your identities well," At the end of the passage was a round table with a map on top. The eastern and northern walls were lined with books and the southern and western walls were lined with various weapons, "The detail that was never passed was their middle names, Vanessa _Robin_ Ylisse. Well, I should be saying Vanessa Robin _Promitto_,"

Chrom and Robin were both taken aback, "W-What?" Chrom choked out as Robin said, "Huh, it all makes sense!"

"What does?" Lissa asked.

"Esaltare in Ancient Ylissean means Exalt," Robin said slowly, "I was never sure why my last name meant that, but now it makes sense. Well, and other things make sense now too,"

"What, that you-," Lissa started slyly.

Robin covered Lissa's mouth with her hand. Lissa licked her hand and continued, "-like Chrom,"

Robin started blushing furiously as she wiped her hand on her suit, "Lissa! We have more important matters to attend to. Like what Emm was going to tell us,"

Chrom blushed next to her and said, "S-So you were saying, Emm?"

Emmeryn laughed softly at the display and continued, "When the robin takes flight, she will need talons. That is what Mother told me on her deathbed. I didn't understand then because robins don't necessarily have talons," She took a book from one of the shelves, "Talons are usually used for hunting and protection. The first thought that popped into my head was the Circlet of Naga. It was almost always worn by Queen Vanessa and Exalt Lucina during their lifetime," She handed Robin the book, "Then I thought of the queen's sword, Saphirion, Falchion's twin. It could only have been used effectively by herself or her children; Exalt Lucina, Prince Drago, Princess Caelyn and Prince Mark,"

Robin blew the thick layer of dust off the cover of the book, "The diary of...Vanessa Robin Ylisse..." She slowly opened the book. Once open she saw that the pages were blank, "That's...odd the pages are blank..."

"From a simple glance they are veiled, but if the true owner were to look closer," Emmeryn explained.

_"'Sup, future me! *Ahem* Not a very noble sentence, huh? But please read on...This may sound crazy. You know me as Vanessa Ylisse. I did not always live in Ylisse though...I died in a parallel future as, hopefully, known...Well...I should just explain this to you myself..."_

"That's all it says..." Robin sighed, "Not very...noble, indeed. No information...Nothing,"

"I beg to differ, dear," A voice reminiscent to her own spoke, "Sure I sucked up my childishness during my times among those nobles at the time...Sweet Naga...that was torment," The ghost swept her gaze over to Chrom, "'Yes, love, I'll never whisk you away to a War Council with the nobles every again,' my ass,"

"Uhhh," Chrom stood staring at the armored ghost, stunned.

"Damn...If yourself could see you now, dork," The ghost continued.

"Yep...That's me," Robin chirped, "Your behavior isn't that far off from a teenage girl's, Your Grace,"

"Oh...If only the time I came from was like this..." She sighed, "Formalities aren't necessary, dear,"

"Eh...Ah...Sorry...You speak as if you aren't referring to our past," Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"I am not indeed. I come from the future of the doomed timeline. Grima falls. A millennium before by time begins. The world was reset. Ylisse was simply a coincidentally correct 3DS game, also called Fire Emblem: Awakening," Vanessa shrugged, "I think it was some divine intervention really. It lead myself here along with my...brother,"

"Grima fell..."

"There was nothing to give him energy...that doomed timeline was a desolate wasteland," She looked on sadly, "This timeline fares better, even now. Thanks to the magic potency of the land and...less poverty," Her eyes glazed over as she thought, "B-but enough about that...The book? If you will?" Robin handed the book to the queen, "Hm...my old 3DS..." She muttered, "Does our family still hold the treasures? My sword? Naga's Tear? The crown?"

"Yes...but what's this 'Naga's Tear' you speak of?" Emmeryn asked.

The queen scanned the people present fearfully. Her eyes stopped at her double's neck, "There," She pointed at the other girl's neck, "You probably want an explanation on how I can exist?" Her form began to solidify, "True, you and your friends are my friends and family reborn. Our souls are different though. Our appearance, blood and mind remains the same,"

Robin contemplated this in her mind quietly, "So what you're saying is...the Shepherds of this time are the selfsame people, excluding their souls?"

"Yes, exactly," The queen sighed, "So back to the point. I'll try not to pull a Virion here when I explain this. The events during my husband's and my reign will repeat itself soon. That said. You must gather the Shepherds now so they can thwart Plegia's plans once more,"

Chrom took in what the woman said, picking apart every word, "Grima will rise again?"

"No. That's impossible. Prince Robin slayed him himself," She sighed again, "Plegia is making great lengths with their nuclear power. They are going to replicate Grima,"

"WHAT?!" The other people in the room jumped back in surprise.

"I can't say anymore, I'm afraid. Just give her the items," She bowed her head sadly and vanished.

* * *

**In Naga's Realm**

Vanessa threw off her armor in rage. She felt so useless. Being restrained from telling them everything like she was. She wished she was out there in that fight, not some spirit floating around in paradise.

"I wish we could help them as well, but as you said once, 'we mustn't mess with the river of time,'" A baritone voice spoke as he hugged her from behind.

"I just have so much fight left in me," She sighed and leaned back into his embrace, "Has it truly been two millennia already?"

"It feels like yesterday that we were fighting mad kings, conquerors and dragons,"

"I wish...I...just...feel so useless!" She raged, "This isn't paradise to me. I hate to say it, but it's like a hell. I want to be out in the fight, Chrom!"

"As do I, as do I," Chrom gazed at the cloudless sky, standing on the palace's balcony, looking over the replica of the ancient city of Ylisstol and beyond to the other lands of the replica Ylisse, "Too bad there isn't a way heroes of the past can fight beside heroes of the future,"

"Heroes of the past..." That...rings a bell, "Heroes of the past...That's it!" She jumped out of her husband's embrace and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Chrom, you're a genius!"

* * *

**Breakfast the next morning~**

"What's with you guys? It's like you're zombies," Robert complained as his sister's face was in her breakfast, Chrom was nodding off and Lissa was soundly snoring in the booth. Robin looked up slowly, muffin crumbs scattered across her face, "Er...You've got..." Robert gestured to her face and she wiped it off quickly.

"It...was an interesting night..." She began to nod off again, but caught herself, "I decided on another song as well for the after party at our place,"

Robert nodded, "I still don't believe that's what kept you up all night. You were reading fanfiction, weren't you?" She shook her head and pulled out her 3DS, "Fire Emblem?" She nodded and began a new file.

"Hm...So, I was thinking about how it scans your magic energy to determine who you play as and what your story is..." She jerked Chrom and Lissa awake so they could listen.

"Huh...wha?" Lissa gasped.

"Er...y-you were saying?" Chrom asked sheepishly.

"Those who's energy doesn't match get a different role as a tactician," Robin continued, "And I'm assuming that those with matching energies to those of the Shepherds of the past are them reborn,"

Robert jumped in surprise, "Wait, what?"

**One explanation later~**

Robert nodded as the group explained, "He-yeah...I still think you've gone crazy,"

"I believe it," Robin said, "I just do and you will too,"

"Rrright,"

Chrom nodded furiously, "It makes sense. Falcon Commander Cordelia looks a lot like Cordelia,"

"I suppose..." Robert muttered.

"And Magic Commander Sumia looks like Sumia. Queen Vanessa looks like Robin. You look like Prince Robin. Lissa and I resemble our 'ancestors'...Need I go on?"

"Yes, please, almighty, princely one!" Robert mocked while his sister hit him upside the head, "Hey! *cough* It could just be a coincidence!"

Robin sighed dramatically and slid out of the booth, "We should get to school. It obvious that the oval of truth can't fit in that square head of yours,"

* * *

**During Band~**

Band practice was during ninth period and everyone was present as usual. Robin sat in the front row with Lissa, Maribelle, Olivia, Cherche and Virion, since they all played the flute. Sumia, Cordelia and Stahl were in the Clarinet Section behind the flutes, which mixed with the saxophone players. Vaike and Kellam played tenor and Frederick played baritone. Chrom, Sully, Donnel, Ricken, and Gaius were in the second to last row and all played trumpet. Robert and Lon'qu were in the last row and played percussion and trombone respectively.

"All right," Mr. Elphin said, "Warm up with the National Anthem **(aka the Fire Emblem theme brawl version)**,"

The students began to effortlessly play the song. After they had finished they began to work on their band songs. Whoopdie fricken doo.

* * *

**After the last bell~**

"*Sigh* Nothing like finishing a project in the first week," Robin leaned against her locker, waiting for her brother and friends to meet her. Her mind wandered to the previous night as the revelation of who she was came to her. _It explains a lot of things..._She thought as she fiddled with her necklace that apparently had some hidden power, _It explains...how I feel towards certain people...Well, a certain person. _She brought out her phone and watched as the minutes slowly ticked by, _Gods! What's taking them so long..._

Little did she know, Chrom was right around the corner thinking of the possible out comes of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and fingered a piece of the wrappings around Falchion's hilt, which he always kept with him as a sort of comfort toy since he couldn't carry the sword around all day. It was 2014 after all. People would...well in a nutshell...freak. And then they'd try to steal it and sell it. _It's now or never_, Chrom thought as he walked around the corner.

"I wondering how long you were going stand there," Robin said, turning her head, "You're not exactly the stealthiest,"

"I guess so..." Chrom looked for words to say, but found his mind blank.

"If you have something to say, come out and say it, Blue," She flourished her arms, "You have my undivided attention,"

"I..um...would you..." Chrom's face became red.

"From your face I can guess what it is. I will not accept unless you ask though," Robin smirked, blushing a bit as well.

"You see..." Robin watched as he fingered a small piece of fabric, "Um..."

"Robert and Lissa will be here soon, Chrom. You might not get another chance like this," Robin said, but it sounded like 'hurry up so I can accept and we can make 33 babies' to Chrom, "You've done this before, well technically not you, but you. You can do this again,"

"R-right...Er...Um..."

_Wow! The game of the life of our ancestors was spot on! Exalt Chrom was this flustered when he asked Queen Vanessa for her hand, _Robin thought.

Chrom took a deep breath and said, "Would...you...be...um...my...date to...homecoming?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Robin asked innocently as Chrom puffed out his cheeks in frustration, "Relax, Chrom. It was just a jest," She hugged him, "Of course, you old lug,"

To this both their faces reddened and they quickly pulled away from each other as Robert and Lissa came running down the hall.

"Sorry we're late!" Lissa gasped for air, "Robert was just asking me a question. I accepted!" Robin ran over to her friend and held her wrists.

"What a coincidence..." Robin said, "Oh and Robert...I thought you were going to go big. Bang!"

Robert adopted a terrified look, "H-how'd you find that out?"

"Kellam...he overheard the last part though," Robin smirked at her younger twin.

"Do I have any privacy anymore?!" Robert fell to his knees and looked up at the ceiling, "I...tried to go big...Bang!" He slowly slumped to the floor, 'dead,'

"Uhh...I never invade your privacy..." Robin sighed at her brother's dramatic flair, "Oh...Tharja...Isn't she dating Henry?"

Robert shook his head sadly as he stood again, "Henry is stalking me too. Something about a darkness in my being,"

Chrom, Lissa and Robin shared a look of worry. Robert's fate had been confirmed.

* * *

**So! How'd you all like it? Please leave a review if you enjoyed! My name is Bob if you hated it and Tcc if you enjoyed it! That wasn't a joke from..a ride...at the...place...what was it...(doesn't say name for copyright reasons?) A free hug if you guess correctly!**

**Anyway, there should be more after I finish writing _Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening._**

**The next chapter...will probably be homecoming.**


End file.
